1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of mechanical sequencers, particularly with respect to a mechanical sequencer having a single continuous rotary input and two or more outputs of sequenced rotary motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art devices for providing two or more outputs of sequenced rotary motion have been found to be relatively bulky. Such devices as the Geneva mechanism and multilated gears have been found to be unsuitable for high loading. Further, certain of these devices such as the Geneva mechanism, the cam track and follower, or the slider-crank linkage exhibit a varying mechanical advantage as they are cycled. For example, the Geneva mechanism output torque drops sharply at mid-stroke. The output motion of the Geneva mechanism, the cam track and followers, and the multilated gears, is normally not adjustable.
The present invention provides a mechanical sequencer which can be utilized with high loads. The device is relatively compact and is of an in-line design. The mechanical sequencer has a constant torque output throughout its cycle and its output torque is the same as that of the power source. The mechanical sequencer is fully adjustable for output stroke angle and location of stop-start points. Where more than one output is used, the relative motions are adjustable for end-to-end movement, overlapping motion, and overlapping dwell.